


Cloud Watch

by mobbu (denji)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, F/M, Lots of time skips, M/M, Oneshot, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, commission, fan fiction, kinda cool if u pay a lot of attention, lots of fluff, lots of mirroring, non Canon, suga has baggage??? that just gets resolved randomly??? lol, suga is artist, unedited, weird in and out of mc and sugas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denji/pseuds/mobbu
Summary: [for mai :) ily][artist!sugawara koushi x reader] Laying down next to you and listening to your heart beat is my own kind of music.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/You, slight daichi sawamura/sugawara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Cloud Watch

Sugawara Koushi watched quietly, seeing the space him and his former lover occupied when they used to cloud watch. She laid there quietly, a hand covering her eyes. There, at 4pm, he started to sketch her. Right there, underneath the swaying willow at just after 4pm, was the best place to watch the clouds. The sun would never hit your face directly and the soft grass underneath you would be cool enough to feel comfortable to lay on. A soft breeze brushed past her face, a stray hair flying over her cheek and into her partially opened mouth.

Unintentionally, he reached out to brush it.

"W- woah..." She snorted awake, hazily opening her sleepy [e/c] orbs to see his hand over her face. He pulled back with a start and felt blood rush to his cheeks. "Back up." She propped herself up on one elbow with a shake of her head, locks of loose hair falling neatly over her shoulders. 

"Oh, sorry! You just looked so peaceful and I didn't want to-- well, I didn't that piece of hair to disturb your peace," Sugawara murmured with a small smile, reminded of the man who broke his heart. The girl grunted and lied down again, closing her eyes. Sugawara didn't know what else to do; so for once, he felt awkward. The girl kept her eyes closed and presumably, fell back asleep. He continued to sketch her -- there was something about her.

He didn't know what _that_ was about her. So he continued to sketch and ignored the small tug at his heart. 

Lashes fluttering open, she made direct eye contact with him; utterly startling Sugawara and making his heart beat faster once more. And like that, they were shut again. He breathed out a sigh of relief that he wasn't aware that he was holding. Maybe, instead of watching a stranger sleep, he should've been finishing his advertisement concept. Graduating with a master's degree in graphic design, he had been searching for work for the last three months or so. Working impermanently in many fast-food joint and as teacher's assistants, he had been looking for a _real_ job in graphic design for a while.

A sigh fell from his lips as he continued to sketch, wondering how many he would do. Surprisingly, he was never the best at capturing expression in other's faces. Once he learned how to properly draw the utterly content and calm look on her face, he would leave. 

Or maybe she would.

* * *

The next day, he went to the same location. At the same time. With the same small tug at his heart, he marched bravely to the bench he was sitting on with a slightly bigger notebook. The same girl was laying there again, this time sleeping on her side. He sits on the same bench and begins sketching again, this time spending more time on the details of her figure -- the soft curve of her waist meeting her hip, and the slight part of her lips. The way her hair fell on her shoulders and the way that she looked so peaceful. 

The strokes of his pencil fell deftly on the paper; the scratching of the graphite against paper going unnoticed by the sleeping girl. He had finished the rough sketch in red graphite and had started lining when she saw movement coming from her previously still body.

A yawn tore threw her mouth and she shook herself awake, a stray piece of grass floating down from on top of her shoulders. A small piece of a grass remained in her hand and Sugawara pointed at his own head gingerly.

"Huh?? What?" She pointed at her head with a confused look on her face, obviously still dazed from her afternoon nap. She shrugged, suddenly frozen as he reached across the small distance and pulled the grass from her locks. She remained wide-eyed for a moment before gingerly smiling. "Um... Thanks."

* * *

This happened time and time again-- and slowly, the two became acquainted with each other. They never asked the basic questions; 'what's your name?' or 'why are you here?' or 'don't you have something better to do?' Instead, they always opted to ask each other various other things -- both personal and impersonal. An odd sort of balance helped the two grow together but not _too_ close together. Like friends with benefits; except the strangely intimate act you were performing together was just basic conversation.

Unbeknownst to her, he had started sketching her not only when she was sleeping. Sometimes, when the sunlight caught her face just right, Sugawara swore that she must've been an angel. Both were afraid to ask the other the basic questions; afraid that that knowledge would ruin the delicate relationship they shared together. 

"You know, since you showed up, I haven't been napping here as often as want," she breathed out with a sigh, looking above him at the afternoon sky. He snorted and shook his head, writing something down.

"What do you mean? You show up here like, everyday that it's sunny." 

"That's not what I mean!" She huffed, crossing her arms with a slight pout. "I mean, since _you're_ always here, I have to talk to you instead of having a nice afternoon nap." A pregnant pause filled the air with its round belly of tension, leaving her and Sugawara sitting there, looking everywhere but each other.

"N-- not that I mean I don't enjoy talking to you," she barely managed to squeeze out, a blush dusting her features. He laughed his airy laugh; a laugh that rang as clearly and melodically as bells, breaking the thick stress of her previous words. He writes down something else on his paper and she cranes her head to look over. He draws away with a sharp breath and shoots a glare at her.

"Can I see?" She asks with an expectant grin, leaning further towards him. Another pause.

"No."

"Why?? It's okay if you're drawing me! My friends always say I look cute when I sleep," she says with a cat-like smirk, her lids lowering on her [color] eyes. He rolls his beige orbs and laughs, tapping her head with the blunt end of his pencil. Sugawara smiles at her almost lovingly as she closes her eyes and lays back with a frustrated kiss of her teeth. Anyone would've mistaken the pair for a couple.

"You know," Sugawara murmurs slowly, unaware of his talking as he continues to sketch. She opens one eyes to look up at him. "You remind me of one of my exes." She stifles a guffaw and sits up. 

"What do you mean by that? Is it _good_ that I remind of you of one? Or bad? Or is it like a thing where you're projecting them onto me and doing the things you wanted to do with them with me? Ooh, is there some baggage? What's up with that, huh?"

"Slow down there. It's nothing like that. You're like... you remind of some of the best qualities about him." She smiles toothily and closes her eyes, laying back again.

"So, you considering falling in love with me, too?" To her joy, Sugawara giggles the daintiest giggle she's ever heard. Another grin rises to her face as she rolls onto her side to face him. 

"Maybe."

Her eyes snap open at that and her heart pulsates like it has never beat before. Blood rushes to her face as she stares at him, suddenly hyper-aware of the situation she was in. You know, maybe she had a crush on this guy. Or not. She couldn't really form any coherent thoughts at that moment. 

"Hey... since I'm getting, uh, kind of bold... you wanna join me down here?" She patted the empty space next to her, and it was Mr. Refreshing's time to blush. A hearty pink came up his neck to his face, a small smile resting itself on his lips. 

"Sure." He put down his sketchbook onto the bench and laid down next to her, feeling deja vu at the situation.

_"Come lie down next to me, baby," Daichi said with a smirk while tracing circles into the grass next to him, his body arranged in a very sexy position. Sugawara snorted and punched him lightly in the chest, sitting down next to him. Sugawara yanked Daichi's head into his lap, earning a yelp from Daichi. A light grin graced Sugawara's face as Daichi groaned from the sudden pain._

_Daichi looked up at Sugawara's harshly reddenly face as Sugawara's fingers laced through his hair gently, feeling the soft brown tufts brush his hands. Daichi's large palm reached up to cup Sugawara's face while he used his other arm to prop up his head and meet Sugawara halfway._

_"You know, I think I love you."_

Sugawara snapped out of his momentary daze when he made eye contact with the unnamed girl, her intense stare breaking him from his trance.

Mentally, he stored away that view for a drawing later.

* * *

"That cloud looks like a butt."

"No?? It just looks like a cloud," Sugawara laughed, looking over at the girl who was still staring at the sky. "That cloud looks like the sun."

"It _is_ the sun," she deadpanned, staring at him with the most unamused face. He chuckled and turned his head back to the sky, letting out a content sigh. A cool breeze bordering on chilly passed over the two and blew a stray lock of hair over his eyes. He held his breath, nurturing a small hope that she would brush the hair out of his face. And she did, albeit gingerly. A dark blush passed over her face the same way a cloud would pass over the sun, though admittedly, the blush on her face a lot more appealing than the cloud over the sun.

"Thanks." A silence passed over the two and Sugawara _swore_ that he felt their arms bump. 

"That cloud, it kind of looks like you," she pointed at the cloud she said had looked like a butt. He punched her lightly in the arm, snickering. Something in him wanted the moment to last a lot longer.

* * *

As fall came and passed, everyday became a bit gloomier -- leaves turning every warm shade there was. [Name] came to that park on a chilly day, seeing her breath in the air. It was 4pm once again and she waited in the grass, with nervous anticipation that the very handsome stranger would come again. A minute passed. Then two. Then ten. 

She let out a heavy sigh and a weight quickly manifested on her shoulders. A downcast look came upon her face and she felt her body lift itself up to walk out of that park and to home. 

"Oi!! Hey!" A familiar voice called from afar. The weight left her shoulders as quickly as it came, a bright smile lighting up her face as she turned. The gray-haired man looked very tired; sweat dripped from his forehead and his face with rosy from running. His huffs and puffs created a fogginess in the air.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't show up!" She laughed merrily, suddenly embracing him in a hug. Upon realizing her actions, she drew away in a haste of muttered apologies and a red face.

"It's fine, don't worry," he babbled with a soft smile, the rosy glow of his cheeks seeming like they weren't just there from running.

"It's getting really cold these days..." She murmured, feeling a bit awkward at the situation. He nodded and made his way to the bench, patting the space next to him. 

"Since it's too cold to lay on the ground, come sit here with me."

* * *

It was the dead of winter and [Name] hadn't seen that man in nearly a month. A quiet ache in her heart told her that she felt a bit more about him than she would've liked, but her mind repeatedly told her that she was crazy for even considering a relationship with him. That was because of one, red-alert fact --

He was a stranger!

They had never introduced themselves to each other and never even asked about each other. Even thinking about it; it was crazy that she didn't run away the first time she met him! I mean, it's pretty weird to try and brush a stranger's hair out of their face when they were sleeping. Even so, the way their relationship had developed over those few months wasn't something that anybody could ignore.

She missed him. A lot. 

She couldn't even create a list of things that she missed about him because it was simply _too_ much. There were too many things to describe, to fawn over -- the way sunlight would fall onto him, the way his face scrunched up in concentration while he was sketching, the beating of his heart next to her's whenever they cloud-watched together. The list didn't stop there; _couldn't_ stop there. 

A _bzzt_ came from her phone, a notification lighting up her screen. It was a text from [Friend's name]. 

**[Friend's name]**  
is that you ??? this drawing looks an AWFUL lot like u lol

IMG_72185736

**[Name]**  
HHGDHSJB ?????////?////?/ WHERE R U RN

**[Friend's name]**  
4122 union ave, im in the museum right by five guy's rn. there's a local art exhibition

**[Name]**  
IT LOOKS SOSOSOSO GOOD what the heck !!!!!

[Name] slipped on a pair of sneakers and bolted out of her door, grabbing a heavy winter coat in her rush. She wasn't trying to become sick. Luckily, the museum was pretty close to her apartment, maybe a fifteen minute slow walk. But this wasn't the time for a slow walk -- when she was looking up the location of the museum, it had said the closing time of the building was very soon -- it was nearly 6pm. 

Dashing across the street in a blaze, something in her heart knew that those drawings were of her. Somebody she wanted to see drew them. 

Cold winter air pumped through her lungs as her heart-palpitations increased, the snow coming down from the sky suddenly no longer a problem. She skidded to a halt at the doors of the museum, nearly toppling over. She burst through the doors -- 5:52pm.

"We're closing in eight minutes," a woman at the front desk told [Name], pointing at a clock. 

"I know, where's the local art exhibition?" She said between heavy breaths, a red tinting her face because of the running. The woman gestured at the elevator. 

"Third floor, to the left."

[Name] raced to the elevator, frantically pressing the 'up' button and then the 3 button. Those 20 seconds spent in the compact space of the elevator as it rose were the longest 20 seconds of her life. As soon as the doors slid open, she ran out and to the left, seeing the exhibition.

The painting -- it was of her. Despite her previously hurried state, she walked slowly -- she _edge_ _d_ \-- toward the painting, approaching it apprehensively. It was of her. Undeniably, the painting was of her. There was a small information box stuck to the wall next to it, stating that the title of the piece was " _Memories of Summer"_ by Sugawara Koushi. _Was that... his name?_ The thought passed right over his head as she looked at the painting further, seeing the utter care in each stroke. The contrasts of light and dark, the duller blue of the sky bringing out of the subject. She looked so beautiful in the painting. Ethereal, even. 

She walked over to the next few drawings; several pages of sketches of various sizes. She noticed that they were in chronological order -- from July to November. In every page she looked a bit happier; her expression felt a bit more solid. [Name] was amazed that anyone could capture the utter content and joy that she felt in her moments with that man, and yet, he did. She was about to turn and leave before she heard a voice.

"It's you!" It was _Sugawara Koushi_. She bolted up to him and wrapped him in a bear hug, feeling the need to feel his warmth against her. She felt the air leave his body as she hugged tighter. "It's... you." She removed herself from the hug and backed up, much to his displeasure. Then, she bowed very deeply. Sugawara was surprised at the sudden movement, and a little embarrassed.

"I'm [Surname] [Name]." Sugawara smiled, now aware of what she was doing. He bowed to her as well.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi." And again, their arms became entangled in each other.

"You know, I think I'm in love with you," he murmured into her hair, her muscles tensing up in the hug. Sugawara's inner narrator laughed at him, saying 'you're in love with somebody who only told you her name _now?_ '

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you too."

**Author's Note:**

> see alladat unexplained and randomly resolved baggage now... lol


End file.
